


Litigation and Liaisons

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Lawyers, can't live with them, can't curse them - legally. But then again, sometimes the worst situations bring about the best conclusions.





	Litigation and Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: wizard-love 2011  
> For: alexandripearl
> 
> alexandripearl, I have to admit, when agreeing to take on Harry/Female!Slytherin, I imagined any of them other than Millicent. This posed quite a surprise and a pleasant challenge. Using your other pairings and prompts as a guide, though, this turned out to be lots more fun than I expected. I really hope you like it as much as I've grown to.

"He's a ponce."

"Of course he's a ponce. That's the definition of 'solicitor,' you know."

Harry snorted his response. It was an absurd, yet true comment, and not what he expected from the Slytherin. "I've not actually looked up the word, but it wouldn't surprise me," he said.

"The Golden Boy of the Wizarding World doesn't know anything about solicitors? That seems... unlikely."

"After the atrocious way the Ministry treated me while in school, and what the Wizarding World got away with when I was young, Kingsley set up a solicitor that works for me on behalf of the Ministry, as well as Gringotts. Believe it or not, Bulstrode, I've never even talked to a solicitor until this whole mess."

"And you trust them to look out for you?"

"Not really, but it's not me they have to worry about."

"Oh?"

"A year or so ago, one of the solicitors thought he'd try to work a better deal. I'd never know, right? The goblins found out."

"They hate you. Everyone knows that, Potter."

"Yes, they do, but their repayment for my, um, escapades in their bank is coming from the Ministry. If the Ministry isn't happy, they get no money. And they can't go after me if the Ministry stops paying, the people wouldn't stand for it and all the advancements they've made in the legal system go away."

"Wow, positively Slytherin. And of course, their legal protections are lumped in with the rest of the so-called 'Magical Brethren.' They'd upset the entire magical world." She pondered the discovery for a moment before asking, "Who, exactly, figured that out?"

"Ginny."

"Weasley? Wow, who would have thought it."

"Her brothers, apparently. None of them seemed at all surprised by her plan."

The pair sat in silence for several more moments, and it looked like Millicent was about to ask another question when the door to the inner office opened and Hermione Granger walked out. Her gait was prim and proper, and her face schooled in calm, but Harry knew his best friend well enough to know she was livid, and not a little scared.

Harry stood to hug her, and whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay, stay strong."

She responded to his hug and whispered back, "He's good. Don't let him get to you." She let go of their hug and nodded at the other occupant in the office. "Bulstrode."

"Granger," Millicent responded with a polite nod of her own.

"Potter, Harry James," came the call from the inner office.

* * *

Harry was trying to enjoy his lunch, but the events, well, inquisition that afternoon was weighing on him. Hermione was right, Zacharias was good at what he did. The Ministry provided lawyers for for Hermione and Harry himself were better, though only barely. His earlier opinion stood: Zacharias Smith was indeed a ponce. He viciously stabbed at the food on his plate with his fork.

"I'm pretty sure it's already dead, Potter."

He looked up to see Millicent standing just off to the side of his table, a wry smile on her face.

"Never hurts to make sure, does it?" he answered.

"And this way, you don't cause troubles for yourself and the Ministry by hexing solicitors?"

"I was thinking of stabbing him with a fork."

Millicent signaled a waitress and then sat herself at Harry's table. Once the waitress took her order and left, Millicent looked at Harry and said, "You should try a spoon."

"Excuse me?" asked Harry, looking back up from his increasingly unrecognizable lunch.

"To stab him with, you should try a spoon."

"Why a spoon?"

"Because it's dull. It'll hurt more," she answered.

Harry slid his eyes back to the table and looked longingly at the spoon, unused, next to his plate.

"You killed the Dark Lord with a disarming spell. Auror or not, I doubt you have it in you to actually stab him with a spoon, Potter."

"Maybe not, but it makes me feel better thinking about it."

Millicent's food arrived, and the pair was silent for a while as she ate and he attempted to. He finally decided that food just wasn't going to work, and he sat back, watching his uninvited lunch guest. The woman in front of him had grown quite a bit from the hag she had been in fifth year. She had always been... big was the only word Harry could politely thing, but she had really grown into it. Her square face, instead of the trollishness that often accompanied the awkward builds of youth had sharpened into an intelligent, handsome one, framed by her straight, black hair and accented by her dark eyes.

She looked over at him, breaking his observation, and he asked, "So, how are you caught up in all this anyway? I know why Hermione is – and _if_ this lawsuit had even a modicum of sensibility, she would probably be the only one legally guilty – and I understand why they're trying to go after me, not that it will get them anything other than the satisfaction of giving me a series of headaches. But, why you?"

"What makes you think I'm a part of whatever it is you two are stuck in?"

Harry stared at her, unblinking.

"Right. Auror. I was the one that... detained her for Umbridge."

"Ah." It made sense, as much as anything in this stupid lawsuit made sense. "And you have representation?"

"Of course I do. My family wasn't gutted like many of my fellow Slytherins were. I have the best money can buy. This whole thing may be frivolous, but Smith is going to ensure we bleed money proving it. He may be a ponce, but he's good."

* * *

"Harry." The familiar greeting followed a brief knock on his door frame by less than a second.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Mum wanted to make sure you were coming to dinner tomorrow night."

"Of course I am, wouldn't miss it."

"Should she set an extra place?"

"No."

Ginny laughed at him. "C'mon, Harry. Even I'm starting to feel bad for you."

"Even you? You should have felt bad for long since." The humor in his voice hopefully took out much of the sting of the words. "It was your fault, after all, that you decided to run off with the only other girl worth my time."

"Hey!" she cried indignantly. "We made up for that. You get to share our bed whenever we want to scratch that itch. Luna was all for using Polyjuice, but I convinced her that a real man was definitely better."

"And I will forever thank you for your generosity," he said, grinning at her.

"Really, Harry. Find a girl of your own. You deserve it."

"I'll keep that in mind, Gin."

"If you haven't already, that is."

"Bloody hell. What are the rags printing about me now?"

"You just _wouldn't_ believe it," she said, imitating the vapid gossip-mongers that floated around the Ministry. "A _Gryffindor_ has been seen with a _Slytherin_!"

"Well, at least I'm not dating her before I'm even aware of it. Or better, she's not expecting my bastard love-child. Who is it this time?"

"Millicent Bulstrode. I think they're running out of choices."

"Oh, no. I hope this doesn't get back to Smith."

"What? Is there some truth to this?" Ginny asked, an anticipatory smile reached her eyes.

"No. We're stuck in this Edgecombe thing together and keep running into each other. Someone must have seen us after the deposition."

Ginny eyed him for a moment before asking, "Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where did they see you with her?"

"At a pub. It was the closest place to Smith's office."

"Right. Some things never change."

"What is that supposed to mean, Ginny?"

"Nothing. I'm sure you'll figure it out yourself eventually. And in lieu of that, Luna says you're quite welcome at our place after dinner tomorrow," she said, slipping back out of his office.

A memo flew through his door just after Ginny left and landed quite neatly on his desk. Harry took a look at it, sighed, and headed out of the office himself.

* * *

Harry flicked his wand and another conjured dart flew through the air, slamming into the dart board with a resounding _thunk_ , dead center. He tossed back another shot of Old Ogden's Black-Firewhisky, a jet of black-fire shooting from his mouth as he placed the empty glass on the table, lined up against four others.

There was a whistle by his ear, and he flinched as dart slammed into the board, several inches from the center. "Hell, Potter. I'm stone cold sober and can't hit the center. How do you do that?"

Looking over, he saw Millicent sit herself down at his table – he always preferred playing darts sitting, it was less likely he'd fall over – and flicked his wand again, not even looking at the board. His dart _thunk_ ed into the board, the tip rubbing against the metal divider ring on the outside of the bull's-eye.

"It's easier when I'm drunk," he slurred.

"You missed."

"I wasn't looking."

"Well then, I'll just have to test your theory."

With that, she reached out, snatched both of his remaining full glasses and pounded them, one after the other. Her own burst of black flame was quite impressive. She snapped off her own wand again toward the distant dart board, but still only managed to hit inside the second ring.

"It didn't work."

"On the contrary, you did better. You need more booze." Harry waved his wand towards Hannah who was working at the bar that night – something he noticed she was doing with increasing frequency – and waited as she sauntered over with another tray of shots. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the twelve drinks on the tray as opposed to his usual six.

"You have a guest, Harry. It's only fair you treat her. Besides, even if you drink these yourself, it's not like it will change the fact that I'll be levitating your pickled carcass up to one of the rooms for the evening."

"Good point," he agreed.

Hannah winked at Millicent and sauntered back over to the bar, leaving the Slytherin to admire the bar-wench before turning back to her apparently chosen table-mate. "You do this often, I take it?"

"Every time I get suspended!" he announced cheerfully.

"You can't stand a little suspension? This is how you wallow? Getting sloshed?"

"Wallow? Hell no. If I'm on active duty, I could be called at a moment's notice. I'm simply taking advantage of opportunity. I don't have to work tomorrow," he said.

"Why are you alone? Where's your friend Weasley?"

"Working tomorrow," Harry answered, grinning. He then slid one of Millicent's shots in front of her while holding up one of his own. "Come on, more darts."

After more belching of fire, the pair both shot several darts at the now empty board, the previous conjurations having disappeared. Harry's were still consistently centered, while Millicent seemed to be able to hit everywhere _but_ the center.

"You're getting better," commented Harry.

"The whiskey is effecting your eyes, Potter."

Another bull's-eye caused Harry to respond with, "Not that much."

Downing another shot, Millicent asked, "So, why were you suspended?"

"Why do you think? Smith is working hard to make sure everyone knows I'm a part of Marietta's lawsuit, that somehow I'm at fault for her choosing to break her word. The department decided that I couldn't be seen working for them under such serious accusations."

"Well, whatever your reason, it would be a shame to let these drinks go to waste..."

* * *

Harry awoke to a pounding headache and the feeling that he had just finished eating dirty socks. It was not an unfamiliar sensation and, for that reason, he was quite loathe to open his eyes. Unfortunately, it was not to be when he heard a familiar voice lecturing, "I know you're awake, Harry Potter. Get your hungover arse out of bed and let me put paying customers into this room."

"G'way," he muttered.

"Well, I was going to give you this lovely, purple flask free of charge, but if I don't get this room back, I'm going to charge you for it."

"Oh, fine, fine." He reached out blindly until he felt the cool glass of a potions phial in his hand and brought it to his mouth. Swallowing the bitter liquid it contained, he felt the pain in his head recede as the flavor of the footwear became but a memory. "Thanks, dear."

"Oh, no you don't. Last time you started that, Michael heard and complained about it for a month. He hates it when you flirt with me."

"He's a git. I don't know what you see in him."

"I love him, Harry."

"I know. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. You're always welcome here, you know that. Tom wouldn't have it any other way, and neither would I." She helped him out of bed and then shoved him through the door. "Now get. It's after noon and I have to clean the room for our real customers."

Harry meandered down the stairs into the Leaky Cauldron's dining area, only to see Hermione waiting at a table, facing him, apparently waiting for him by the way her face lit up at his arrival.

"There you are! I've been waiting for two hours," she greeted him as he sat at her table. "Wow, Harry, you really need to keep a change of clothes here. You look like hell. Smell like it, too."

"Hello to you, too, Hermione. Were we supposed to be meeting?"

"Not really, but I found something I had to share with you. This whole Edgecombe thing is about to go away."

"Really? And how did you know I'd be here?"

"Yes, really. And you were suspended. It's all over the Ministry. Where else do you go when you're suspended? I'm your best friend, you think I don't know these things?"

"Yeah, yeah." He signaled the waitress, some new girl he didn't recognize, and ordered some nice, greasy food to calm his stomach. The perfect meal after getting wasted. After she left to put in the order, he asked, "So, what's going on?"

"I know why Zacharias is trying so hard to make our lives hell with a suit he knows he can't win."

"Does it matter? He's still making our lives hell. I'll just be happy when it's all over."

"It matters when he's violating several ethical guidelines. The Ministry takes a dim view of lawyers sleeping with their clients."

Harry stared at Hermione. The waitress came, placed his food in front of him and left before he said anything. "Sleeping with...?"

"Exactly. He's sleeping with Marietta. In fact, she's threatened to withhold sex unless he keeps going after this for as much as he can. That's why he's going after you and Bulstrode as well. Everyone knows you have money, and Bulstrode was one of the few families from the Inquisitorial Squad that wasn't financially eviscerated after war."

"So... what now?"

"Now? You go get a shower, change into some cleaner clothes, and wait for Smith's owl."

"Do I get to finish my food first?"

Hermione looked at the plate of food he had only started to touch and huffed. "Fine, but be quick about it. I've got some things to take care of."

* * *

The owl was tapping at his window just as he finished pulling on a pair of trousers. He let in the haughty looking bird and took the proffered letter. The owl left the instant it was free of its burden.

Unrolling and reading the parchment, he wasn't surprised to find a summons to the offices of Zacharias Smith, Esq. All the appropriate parties and legal councils had been contacted and would be there. Checking the clock on the wall, he found he had an hour before the meeting.

Not having anything else to do, being on suspension and all, Harry Apparated to an alley nearby Smith's office in London. He was walking up the street and people watching, as well as window shopping – a combination he picked up from Ginny and Luna – when an increasingly familiar voice greeted him.

"A bit early, yeah?"

"I could say the same for you, Bulstrode. I'm not working. What's your excuse?"

"A Pureblood witch _working_?! Are you crazy? Perish the thought." At Harry's bland stare, she said, "You know, I think I'm beginning to hate that. I do actually have a trust I use until I find 'a proper husband to support me.'"

Harry snorted at her finger quotation.

"I've been freelancing for the Quibbler. They might be daft as all get out, but it's great fun. As a freelancer, though, I'm not always in great demand."

"And your trust fund covers the difference."

"Of course," she replied with a grin. She noticed Harry was staring at her again, but it wasn't in that way that seemed to demand she drop pretenses. "What?"

"I don't remember you this... cheerful in school."

"I wasn't. I was miserable."

"That would certainly explain the perpetual scowl. I think that was the reason I thought you were a hag."

"You what?"

"I was under the impression that you were a hag. Not very flattering, I know, but I was young," he shrugged.

"I don't remember you this talkative in school."

"I wasn't. Leading the D.A. got me comfortable talking to people, and after the war, my friends finally convinced me to speak my mind instead of bottling everything up. I tend to be a lot more outspoken now. It's usually what gets me suspended," he finished with a grin.

"It suits you. I think I like it. Though, leading the D.A. is what got us into this mess to begin with."

"Not really. What got us into this mess was a Ravenclaw not reading a contract before she signed it, and then showing a complete lack of loyalty and opening her mouth. It's none of our faults she's an idiot. The contract clearly stated that the punishment would be long lasting. No one _made_ her sign the contract, despite what Zacharias is trying to have everyone believe."

"Very good. Your guilt was legendary; you've apparently overcome that as well. And with a very cunning perspective."

"Another gift from my friends. They really helped me after the end there. So, why were you so miserable?"

"You have good friends. I don't think that was ever in question. And I was miserable because Slytherin House didn't really have any 'good friends.'"

"None? But you seemed so close with Parkinson."

"Appeared. We all learned quickly how to play the game. Friendships were possible, but acquaintances were infinitely more useful tools. We were all about currying favor and keeping power. Pansy, Draco and Theo were the reasons I was on the Inquisitorial Squad – it was the safest and most advantageous place for me to be."

"Seven years with no friends? Sounds awful."

"It was. Especially since I didn't agree with most of them. Under the Dark Lord's rule, I would probably have been deemed lesser. My family is not technically Pureblood, though it's old enough that it's a minor distinction that is overlooked. People like Draco never let me forget it though. They never outright stated it, but enough insinuations were made to, well, keep me in my place."

"It doesn't seem like you really fit in Slytherin."

"With those house mates, not really. But I am a Slytherin. I know what I want, and I will plan and scheme to get it. But, unless it keeps me safe, power isn't really what I want."

"What is it you want?"

"There you are!" Hermione greeted them from seemingly nowhere. It took a moment for Harry to realize he and Millicent had been talking and walking for nearly fifty minutes and they were now in front of their destination. "Right on time. Well, come on, then. I want this done with.

* * *

"That, Hermione, was possibly one of the most awesome things I have ever seen you do. I knew you had it in the bag when Bryson sat back and let you handle it all. He's a snake of a man, but a brilliant solicitor. He never let anyone get over on him in any of our meetings. Watching him shut up and enjoy the show was almost as much fun as the show itself."

"I have to agree, Granger. Getting that information to you was possibly the best thing I could have possibly done with it," said Millicent.

"Wait, you...?" asked Harry.

"Of course. I told you, I know what I want and I will plan and scheme to get it. Part of that is getting information – it serves me well with the Quibbler – and part of it is knowing how to use it. I can use a wand, but you're better at it, Potter. I can acknowledge that. I can use information, but in this instance, only a fool wouldn't believe that Granger here would use it better."

"Quite Slytherin of you," said Hermione.

"Thank you," said Millicent.

"Well, with Zach's reputation in our hands, and Marietta's plans of all our money in ruins, does that mean it's all over?"

"Yes. We should celebrate," said Millicent.

"Maybe later? I've got pla..." Harry started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"You know, Harry, you really need to get out more. I'm sure Molly will forgive you for missing a meal if she finds you're out with a girl," she winked slyly at him. "And Ginny will be thrilled."

"I don't know, she and Lu... Ow!" he cried out as Hermione plucked at his head.

"Trust me, she'll be thrilled. And I'll give this to her as a consolation. There's always Polyjuice."

Harry coughed his surprise at her comment. "You... you know?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Harry? I'm your best friend. You expect me not to notice these things?" As Harry simply stared at her, she said, "That and Luna seems to share just a bit too much at girls' night."

"That works on you, too?" asked Millicent. "I thought you'd be immune, being his best friend and all."

"It works on everyone. I've stopped trying to fight it, it's just not worth it."

"So, Hermione, how are you getting that to Ginny if we're going out to celebrate?"

"I said Molly would forgive _you_. I'm still expected. Go, have fun." With a turn and a crack, Hermione disappeared from the office waiting room.

"So... what now?" asked Harry. "This celebration seems to be your idea."

"Well, first, I want to see if you're as good at darts without all that alcohol in you."

* * *

His night with Millicent had been surprisingly fun so far. She seemed mildly annoyed that he was just as good at darts without the alcohol, but kept at it. She finally won her first game when she insisted they conjure the darts and throw them like Muggles played the game. Even then, it took three games.

While they weren't the rip roaring drunk he pretty much didn't remember from the night before, they had both partaken of several drinks as the night wore on, and Millicent had been increasingly touchy with him as well. He wasn't a stranger to girls – Ginny and Luna had seen to that, leading him to occasionally try others – but he was still unsure how to deal with them when they appeared to be interested in more than one night.

Harry might be thick when came to these things, but after Ginny's comments, Hermione's actions, and the realization that Millicent had been around more often than could be possible by coincidence, he finally realized what was going on. It didn't make in any easier to know how to deal with it. Though, when he stopped to think about it, he realized he had been enjoying their time together. Why should he 'deal with it?' Why not continue enjoying it and see where it went?

Making up his mind, he washed and dried his hands and left the lavatory to go back for their table. She was sitting there, rubbing her finger on the edge of her glass, staring around the room. Something about her posture, or maybe her actions, gave Harry the impression that she was not simply there for a celebration. Glancing around the room himself, looking at the various patrons and comparing them, he realized what it was. She was on a date.

He was her date.

In the interest of not dealing with it, Harry decided to simply go along with her plan. If this was a date, he should find out what she expected after the dinner portion. He walked back the table and sat across from her, taking notice of the honesty in the smile she gave him.

"Well, dinner and darts was quite enjoyable. What's next?"

"What makes you think I have plans? I said we were here to celebrate our win over Edgecombe," Millicent answered. At Harry's stare, she responded in kind, but after only twenty or so seconds, huffed in frustration. "I'm really beginning to hate that, you know."

Harry shrugged and grinned a very unapologetic smile.

Millicent shook her head and asked, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sounds nice. Which exit should we use?"

"How about the Alley?"

"What, afraid of London?"

"Hardly, Potter. Anyone who knows you can tell by watching you that you like magic. You seem to appreciate the... magic of it all."

Harry smiled. Luna had once told him something similar. Had Millicent been watching him closely enough to determine that on her own?

"Well, then," he said, standing, tossing a couple Galleons on the table, and offering Millicent his arm. "Shall we?"

Harry would never tire of simply wandering through Diagon Alley. The wonders displayed in the windows were a constant reminder of his first experience with magic the first time he came with Hagrid. After eleven years with hardly any experience even with the Muggle world, his foray into the magical was, quite possibly, the happiest, most innocent moment of his life. Without school, or his duties as an Auror, or even people constantly badgering the 'great Harry Potter,' he was able to relive those feelings. There was very little that was better.

"You look better like that, you know," said Millicent after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"Like you look now, as if nothing else matters and magic were the most amazing thing in the world. There's no stress, no pretense. You look happy."

"I am. And I have to admit, the company makes it better."

"I'm glad," she said with an honest smile. "This is a fantasy come true for me as well."

"Excuse me?"

"Potter... Harry. I'm a girl. I don't think there's a single one of us in our year, or any of the surrounding years even, who _hasn't_ fantasized about you."

"So I've been told. I still find it... difficult to believe."

"Well, believe it. There were entire rumor mills at Hogwarts dedicated to figuring out who you were seeing. And then you went out with Chang. For a Ravenclaw, she demonstrated a complete lack of knowledge driving you away."

"She was grieving for Cedric. I should never have gone out with her."

"It could have been a good match. She was being stupid. And then there was Weasley and it looked like forever. Girls were complaining all over the school, glaring at you whenever you weren't looking – not that you would have noticed, the way you noticed nothing but her.

"It did leave a question, though. One that has yet to be answered. Were you really that good at keeping your relations quiet? Or were you really that clueless?"

Harry turned from the current display that had his attention – a crup jumping _through_ a door, 'Customized Pet Doors, Keep Your Home Safe' – and looked at his companion. He had had this same conversation before with his friends. Ginny was amused, if also happy, that she had been his first real relationship. Luna was somewhat perplexed that Harry would have so little clue as to his possibilities. Hermione confessed her feelings of guilt that she knew and never pointed it out to him – studying was just too important, and there were so many other things he needed to do. And Ron was a bit angry at Hermione for not telling them of Harry's prospects. After all, if Harry got a girlfriend, that would have opened his own possibilities, too.

"Busy," he finally answered Millicent. "And clueless. I had no real upbringing to speak of, and Ron was certainly no help. Hermione had different priorities. Not to mention some major catastrophe that managed to center itself around me every year."

"I guess that makes sense."

"And maybe you can tell me something."

"If I can."

"If there were so many girls interested in me – something to this day the discovery of which caused me a tiny bit of sadness of lost, teenage opportunities – why did none of them approach me?"

Millicent gave a little laugh before answering. "Are you kidding? You're the 'Boy-Who-Live,' Harry Bleeding Potter. No girl is just going to walk up to a living legend and ask him out. Either she'll be too shy or too afraid of the other girls who didn't think to do it first."

"Ginny said something similar. I was hoping someone not close to me would have different answer." Harry sighed. "As a guy, you know, especially a teenage one, games suck. We're all clueless. I would have much preferred a girl simply tell me she was interested."

"Is that still true? No games? No chase? Just..."

"Just honesty. Too many people have withheld things from me. I just want some honesty."

Harry was pulled to stop when Millicent grabbed his arm and turned him to her. She was the same height as him, tall for a girl, but then, he was short for a boy. She looked directly into his eyes and asked, "Harry, would you like to come back to my place?"

"I think that would be nice."

"Would you mind if I Apparated us there?"

There was a time when he would have immediately balked at being Apparated by a Slytherin, but times had changed. He had changed.

"Okay."

Still looking him in the eyes, she asked, "If you want to talk, that's fine. I've greatly enjoyed getting to know you. But I would really like it if we had sex."

"Honesty?"

"Honesty," she agreed.

Meeting her gaze, Harry leaned in and tilted his head just a little. She responded in kind and Harry kissed her, tasting her mouth, feeling her lips on his.

"Bedroom it is," Millicent breathed when they had separated.

A familiar squeezing sensation later and Harry found himself in a tastefully decorated, if somewhat Spartan, bedroom. The furniture was all dark, heavy wood. There were no pictures on the walls, though several framed photos of her family were on the dresser. Dominating the center of the room was a tall, queen, sleigh bed. The duvet was burgundy with green and silver stripes. It looked quite comfortable.

It only took a moment for Harry take all of this in before his attention was reclaimed. Millicent had shucked her cloak and robes and was in front of him in a pair of form fitting trousers and a blouse just tight enough to show her significant curves, but wasn't skin tight. This was definitely a view of her he had never seen before. It occurred to him that, as little as he paid attention to her back in school, and even among the past few weeks they had been interacting, occasionally, he had never seen her quite like this.

"Like what you see, Po... Harry?"

"Ve..." His throat seemed to have dried up. He swallowed and tried again. "Very much."

"And would you like to see more?"

"Yes, I think I would."

She walked up to him, not that she had been standing that far away, and pulled at the collar of his robes. "Fair's fair."

He moved his hands up to cover hers and helped her as she removed his robes from his shoulders. He slid his hands up her arms as she slid her hands, and his robe, down his arms. The whole time, they stared into each others' eyes. Hers were startlingly dark. He liked it.

Her hands reached his at her shoulders, and they kissed again. Harry once more tasted her lips, and then used his tongue to push into her mouth. Millicent put up no resistance and granted him access. With their hands tied up as they were in Harry's robes, they were forced to put all their desires into their kiss, rather than through manual touch.

Time soon had very little meaning to Harry. Twenty seconds might have passed, or twenty minutes. All Harry knew was that he had never felt that much emotion before from just a single kiss. Their breathing reached a synergistic cooperation, allowing both of them to separate just long enough to inhale once more before their lips and tongues joined again.

Eventually, though, it wasn't enough for Harry. He stepped back from Millicent, their kiss lingering as long as it could, until he was able to pull his hands from her shoulders and allow his robes to drop to the floor. Then, he decided it was his turn and lightly, carefully undid the buttons down the front of her blouse.

As each button opened and revealed more, he would move his head in and kiss the newly unveiled skin. He could hear Millicent's breath catch every time his tongue snuck out from between his lips and licked her smooth, warm skin. He exposed her belly button and dipped his tongue into that as well, earning a whimper from Millicent.

At her waist, he pulled her blouse from her trousers, making sure his hands caressed every inch of skin that was uncovered. He stood up once the tail of the shirt was finally untucked, and trailed his hands up her now naked sides. He reached her full, round, bra-encased breasts and cupped them through the material, keeping his hands there when he stepped back into her to kiss her once more.

Another indeterminate time later, Millicent pulled away and mumbled again, "Fair's fair."

She pushed Harry's arms away, causing his hands to release her breasts, and stepped in to kiss down his jaw as her hands started at the buttons to his shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned and she was pulling it and his undershirt from his pants as she nibbled at his neck where it met his shoulder. Once freed, she mimicked his caresses from earlier up his sides as she pulled his shirts up.

Millicent surprised Harry after pulling his shirts from his arms by not stepping back in for another kiss, but rather by kneeling in front of him and starting at his belt, which was quickly unbuckled. That was quickly followed by his button and zip, and soon his pants and boxers were pooled at his ankles, leaving him extremely exposed, and aroused, directly in front of Millicent.

"Wow," she said. "That's... wow."

Harry didn't know if there was anything that could make a man feel better about himself than that statement.

"I'm now very disappointed I wasn't straight up honest with you earlier. Anger from the rest of the school female population would have been worth it," she continued, though she finished quietly with, "Though Weasley's Bat Bogey hex might have given me pause."

Harry actually laughed at that. He had, luckily, never been on the receiving end of that spell, but he had seen it performed often enough; it was bad enough to give anyone pause. His laugh hitched and all thoughts of his occasional lover fled his mind as he experienced the sudden sensation of Millicent licking his erection.

"Mmmhh," he uttered, unable to actually form words at that moment.

"If you like that, then how about this?" asked Millicent, who followed up by engulfing most of him in her warm, wet mouth.

Not many of Harry's previous partners performed this for him, so he didn't have a large range for comparison. However, of those that did, Millicent was by far the best. The slight, constant suction that felt like she was trying to coax his pleasure out from the base, to the fact that she took him into her throat several times and then swallowed, made this an absolutely outstanding experience.

So outstanding, in fact, that it couldn't have been more than a couple minutes before Harry felt that familiar increase in pressure. It grew quite quickly, and Harry did his best to warn Millicent,

"I... I'm... Mill... Come..." was about all he was able to get out before the inevitable occurred. And once more, Millicent surprised him.

Rather than pulling off or leaving him just in her mouth, she took a breath through her nose and took him once more into her throat, swallowing the whole time he came. The sensations increased his own orgasm, another new experience for him.

When Millicent finally pulled off, after a further bit of sucking to make sure he remained hard, she licked her way back up his body, grabbed his hands, and pulled him towards the bed. Harry stepped out of his shoes and the pants pooled at his feet and followed her as she insisted.

"Fair's fair," she said, spinning them and pushing him back onto the bed. She slid her slacks down and stepped out of her shoes, leaving herself standing in front of Harry in nothing but her knickers and socks. "My turn."

She dropped her knickers and crawled onto Harry. It was not a new experience for Harry to be on the bottom, but rarely was his partner so aggressive. Usually there was a fair bit more of foreplay to get his partner – or partners – ready. Perhaps his confusion was showing.

"I love the feeling of power I get from going down on a guy. It gets me ready – power is quite the intoxicant," Millicent said in a sultriness Harry had no idea she was capable of.

She slid herself up his body, dragging her full, firm breasts up between them. Soon, Harry's attention was divided. Millicent attacked his mouth with her own and began to grind her pelvis against his, her slippery center sliding over him, wetting him.

Harry lost himself in Millicent and the sensations she was providing him. He had no idea how much time had passed when she sat back up over him. Looking him in the eyes – their dark color now almost black – she reached down between her legs and grabbed Harry's cock, holding him up, positioning him just at her entrance. "My turn," she repeated.

She tried to seat him in her in one motion, but she was tight – wet, but tight. Never pulling her eyes from his, she managed to stop herself before she hurt both of them, and Harry could see her frustration. It didn't last long, though, as he felt her warm wetness press around him, engulfing him, hugging him. It was exquisite. And when she had all of him, she rotated her hips just a little, causing Harry to moan, before she pushed herself back up, the comparative coolness of the surrounding air even cooler against her wetness that now covered him.

Lowering herself again, Harry lay back and watched her face. Her eyes were still on his, her mouth open just slightly, the tip of her tongue visible against her upper teeth. 'Sexy' was not a word Harry ever though he would associate with Millicent Bulstrode, but here in her bed, with him inside of her and her on top of him, he could only think of how wrong he had been – when he could think at all. She rose and lowered herself with increasing frequency and urgency. The sensations to Harry were unlike any sex he had had before, and he didn't know what it was.

Faster and faster Millicent bounced on him. Harry could feel his own climax coming, but he could read on her face that she was closer. She had begun moaning, and her breathing was increasingly ragged. All indications were that she was close – and just when Harry though that he was going to come with her, she slammed onto him, grinding her hips, and he could feel her rippling up and down from the inside, squeezing him so tightly it was almost painful.

Millicent didn't scream out, but rather moaned in a guttural fashion that reverberated in Harry's ears, and along his cock. The vibrations seemed to reach into the base of his spine and cry out for him to come as well. And then Millicent fell forwards onto him, leaving him just at the edge.

"Fair's fair," he growled into her ear. "You've had your chance at power, and now it's my turn."

With a thrust of his hips, he flipped them over, still embedded inside of her heavenly tight center. Her eyes, half lidded, seemed to have difficulty focusing, but what he could see in them was an invitation – a dare – to go further.

Harry pulled out of Millicent until just the head of his cock was inside her entrance, and with no warning, he accomplished what she had been unable to on her first thrust: he pushed himself into her in one short, hard drive. His hips slapped against hers loudly, and she cried out in pleasure, a cry that she had not made before. Reading her face and seeing only lust, he relished the control, the power he now had over their sex.

Once more he pulled out and pushed back in, the slapping almost stinging him in its intensity, but it just added to the pleasure he felt of the wet velvet, the soft vice that pulled and pushed at him as he moved within her. The way she squeezed him was heaven – pure pleasure in the form of a woman. Over and over he thrust his way into her, using her to complete the rising sensation once more building within him. He was no longer in control of himself as his body sought to achieve its completion.

And completion it was.

It felt to Harry as if he were pouring his entire essence from the tip of his cock with the force of a cannon. Over and over he spasmed into her, only vaguely able to make out her plaintive cry of 'Please, almost,' over the rushing in his ears. With what little energy he had left, what vague control was left to him, he pulled out and thrust back into her with each successive convulsion. Her moans wove themselves into the fading sound in his ears, and the sensations he felt along his cock were getting tighter. And just when he thought he was done, he slammed into her one last time and heard her cry out as he collapsed onto her.

Her legs wrapped around him, locking him into her. Her arms gripped at his back, pulling him to her. And her center grasped at him, trying to suck him deeper. Her voice, her breath, they were in his ear and on his cheek. Unable to take anymore, he succumbed to the pleasure and everything became black.

* * *

His head was on a most interesting, soft, comfortable pillow. It was definitely a breast – Harry had enough experience to know that. But it was no breast that he could remember. Then slowly, events returned to him. It was Millicent's chest he was lying on, her torso his arms were wrapped around, her arm around his shoulder and her legs his were intertwined with. This was definitely a comfortable way to wake up.

Opening his eyes, it was definitely bright in the room. He tilted his head up and was just able to make out Millicent's peaceful, sleeping face before the position became too uncomfortable. He kissed the valley of her breasts and debated going back to sleep when he heard, and felt, her breathing change.

"Mmmm," she started with a moan. "Good morning."

"'Morning to you, too, Millicent," he greeted contentedly. It had been a while since he had been this relaxed.

"I could get used to this," she said.

"So, this is to be a recurring thing?"

"It better be, I went through a lot of bloody work setting it up."

Curious, Harry shifted so he was now able to meet her face to face. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Stop that," she said. And when it became clear he wasn't going to, she said only, "Getting that legal information to Edgecombe was the best thing I could've done."

"What?!" he cried out. "You started all of this?"

"Of course. I told you, I know what I want and will scheme and plan to get it."

"What could you possibly want that a lawsuit against you was a good plan?"

"A chance at you, of course."

Harry didn't know what to say. She had instigated the lawsuit against him, Hermione and herself, and then provided the information to Hermione to bring it all to an end when she had what she wanted. Then he realized exactly what it was. "Positively Slytherin," he said.

"Thank you. Flattery of that sort will get you everywhere." Millicent leaned in to kiss him, adjusting her position so that as much of her body was rubbing against his as possible. "Now that my plans have all finished, I guess I should make you happy with a bit of honesty."

"That would be novel."

"I like sex in the morning."

"Well then, I should definitely reward such honesty from a Slytherin."

Harry rolled himself over Millicent and, after a brief moment of adjustment, pushed into her with a groan.


End file.
